


Сборник драбблов по ПЛИО

by Leytenator



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драбблы с разных фестов и по заявкам





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Долгий сон  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: ПЛиО  
Пейринг: Якен/Арья  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: драма, романс, постканон  
Размер: 260 слов  
по заявке Доктор_Айзен

В последнее время он снится ей каждую ночь.  
«Десять лет, - думает она, просыпаясь на мокрых от пота перекрученных простынях, на грязной соломе, на шелке, на земле, - десять лет назад ты меня бросил и не приходил ни в едином сне, так зачем ты снишься мне только теперь?»  
Она закрывает глаза и видит его лицо так четко и ясно, что оно выжигает тонкую кожу век. Видит спутанные волосы и улыбку, видит, как Якен протягивает руку, стоя на палубе корабля, и Арья медлит всего одно мгновение — но судно уже отчаливает, и ей его не догнать. Быстрая как ветер, спокойная как скала, сильная как смерть.  
Ей не угнаться.  
На исходе месяца, полного снов более, чем явью, она чувствует, как по утрам дрожат кончики пальцев. И губы. Никуда не годится. Так ведь она и вовсе сдохнет.  
На исходе месяца она получает новое задание и идет убивать с радостью — чужая смерть всегда приносит ей покой и забытье сна без сновидений.  
Только не на этот раз.  
Кинжал выбивают из ее рук так легко, что она снова чувствует себя ребенком. Прижимают его к горлу, и Арья понимает, что на этот раз ее ждет самый долгий сон.  
\- Кто ты? - спрашивает человек, стоящий за спиной, и она чувствует, как впервые за много, много лет плачет.  
\- Никто, - отвечает Арья.  
\- Я тебе не верю. Ты сейчас умрешь. Скажи перед смертью, кто ты.  
\- Я никто. Я девочка, которая ждала Якена.  
Нож скользит по коже недолгой прохладной лаской. Возвращается в ее рукав - медленно, будто нехотя.  
\- Это был последний урок. Как надо ждать. И как надо звать. Я пришел.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Солнце  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: ПЛИО  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Роберт/Нед  
Жанр: юст, романс  
Размер: 560 слов  
Рейтинг: R  
Примечание: преканон  
По заявке seane и Сэтто "роберт/нед, предканон, рейтинг повыше, ключ - это просто дружба"

В Орлином Гнезде никогда не бывает холодно.  
Роберт шутит — это оттого, что здесь они ближе всего к солнцу.  
Оно поднимается и заходит за горизонт каждый день, и Нед иногда провожает его взглядом, ловя себя на желании коснуться рукой. Раз Роберт говорит, что оно близко, значит, у него обязательно получится дотронуться. В следующий раз, быть может.  
В Орлином Гнезде никогда не бывает холодно. Может, потому, что где-то глубоко, в темноте и стылой стуже памяти еще есть место снегам Винтерфелла. Неду порой кажется, что он почти что забыл родной дом, но этот снег все падает и падает у него внутри белой крупой. Это смешно и больно — тосковать по холоду, не по теплу. Но тепла ему хватает и здесь, а зачем печалиться о том, чем и так уже владеешь?  
В Орлином Гнезде никогда не бывает холодно.  
Потому что здесь есть Роберт.  
Солнце восходит и заходит там, за окном, за высоким стенами, которые лижут шершавыми языками ветра. Здесь же солнце светит Неду круглый год, каждый день, каждую минуту, поэтому он думает не о том, как бы согреться — как не сгореть.  
Роберт старше его только на год, а кажется — на целую жизнь.  
Он выше его и сильнее, ему лучше даются уроки меча и истории, у него нет никаких слабостей, но Нед не завидует ему и не сердится — как можно сердиться на солнце за то, что оно больше тебя?  
Но когда на высокие стены медленно опускается темнота, стекая вязкими каплями по холодным камням, свет теряет свою яркость, а тени обретают силу.  
Нед знает сотни историй Севера, он рассказывает их Роберту тихо и спокойно, без завываний замогильного голоса, как это обычно принято у мальчишек, которые вздумали напугать приятелей страшной байкой.  
Но в неровном свете тайком зажженной среди ночи свечки глаза Роберта блестят, зрачки расширяются, и тьма Севера втекает в них.  
Свеча наконец гаснет, и они лежат в темноте до тех пор, пока Нед сквозь подступающий сон не слышит скрип чужой кровати.  
\- Холодно просто, - говорит Роберт, забираясь в его постель, и Нед задыхается от этой болезненно сладкой лжи: Роберт раскаленный, он горячий до того, что кожа в местах, где ее касаются шершавые ладони с мозолями от тяжелой рукояти меча, горит огнем и наверняка вот-вот пойдет волдырями.  
Нед хватает воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
\- Да ты совсем ледяной. Давай согреемся, эй... Поможем друг другу. Просто, по дружбе...  
Воздух заканчивается, а потолок кружит над головой — видна каждая балка, каждый камень, словно сейчас не ночь, а ясный день. Это просто солнце слишком близко, думает Нед. Ему хватает сил только на то, чтобы стиснуть зубы и не кричать, вцепившись в широкие плечи Роберта, когда тот опускается на него сверху, вжимаясь твердым членом в его пах.   
В ушах гулко стучит, у Роберта по виску стекает капля пота, и Нед слизывает ее, сам не зная зачем — и в этот момент Роберт дергается со стоном, двигает бедрами резче, и Нед чувствует его горячее семя на себе. Он стискивает зубы, кончая сам, и под зажмуренными веками все полыхает алым.  
Когда жаркая волна прокатывается по телу и разбивается прибоем о поджавшиеся пальцы на ногах, Нед опускает голову на подушку и тяжело переводит дух.  
Он открывает глаза медленно, словно боясь ослепнуть, и видит на освещенном первыми рассветными лучами лице Роберта страх и ожидание.  
И тогда Нед понимает, в чем слабость Роберта. В ком.  
Он улыбается и кладет влажную от пота ладонь на его затылок.  
У него, наконец, получилось это — коснуться солнца.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Все просто  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: ПЛИО  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джейме/Бриенна  
Жанр: романс, ER  
Размер: 400 слов  
Рейтинг: R  
По заявке Айзен Соуске, который хотел рейтинг повыше. Ну упс)

\- Груди ее подобны спелым яблокам, что вот-вот сорвутся с ветвей, изнывая от сока, а лоно...  
\- Замолчи, - она всегда краснеет сперва широкими скулами — на них загораются два ярких пятна — а затем жар заливает лицо и спускается вниз до самых ключиц. Он видел это не раз: во время боя, ссоры — или как сейчас. Он усмехается, она распахивает глаза. - Еще хоть слово, и я отрублю тебе вторую руку, клянусь!  
\- Ты не любишь легенду о прекрасной леди Багряного озера и странствующем рыцаре? - он опирается на локоть и качает головой. - Все ее любят...  
\- Легенду! А не ту пошлятину, которую ты выдаешь за нее!  
Она отворачивается и натягивает на себя тонкую простынь — он знает, что она терпеть не может вышитой ткани, поэтому их постель проста.  
Ему тоже и без того хватает вычурности.  
Он думает о том, что можно выучить сотню умных и красивых слов, но главные все равно будут звучать очень просто.  
\- Я рассказываю тебе настоящую легенду, а не ту сказочку, что распевают менестрели для наивных девиц. Правда всегда куда проще, чем ее пытаются преподнести. Вот уж не думал, что ты так наивна до сих пор...  
\- Еще слово, - она так и лежит, отвернувшись, только плечи напрягаются, и он понимает, с какой силой она стискивает кулаки, - и я в самом деле отрублю тебе вторую руку.  
\- В таком случае, ты лишишься части радости от встреч со мной.  
\- Невелика потеря, - она фыркает и пожимает плечами — в этом простом движении столько женственного, что у него вырывается вздох.   
\- Ты права, - он говорит серьезно и рассудительно, кивая ее спине. - Я могу доставить моей леди немало приятных минут, даже если у меня не будет обеих рук.  
Она разворачивается так резко, что тонкая ткань вздымается волной в воздухе. Смотрит на него с гневом, и он думает о том, как мог прежде допустить хоть единую мысль, что рядом с ним будет кто-то иной.  
Она львица. Истинная львица, золотая Бриенна, поцелованная солнцем.  
Он тянется к ней, но она гневно отталкивает его.  
\- Ах, да, я совсем забыл. Без рук.  
\- Я оторву тебе твой член.  
\- Разве кто-то говорил о нем, моя леди?  
Несколько секунд недоумения на ее лице — самые сладкие.  
А потом он скользит вниз и целует ее между ног, в золотые завитки, и она стонет, зажимая рот рукой и выгибаясь как натянутая тетива.  
И слова не нужны больше — ни умные, ни простые.  
Никаких легенд.  
Только жизнь.


End file.
